The present invention relates to a holder device for a circuit breaking contact in a relay, and more specifically to a contact that is operative for closing and breaking a power supply circuit, respectively. In a circuit closing mode, the contact has a contact element that closes the current path over a pair of conductor connections, said contact element being received in a holder that is movable in the relay and permits the contact to be released against the action of a spring.
Such contacts typically are used in relays for closing and breaking a power supply circuit, e.g. for a triple-pole alternating current. The relay or contactor may be manually or electrically controlled. In the last case, the movement of a magnet is employed to close or to break the current path through the contact element. In addition to the main contacts, the relay may also comprise secondary contacts and conductor connections for the control power, which may be controlled manually or electronically.
In industrial applications these contactors or relays are used as motor switches, e.g., and are typically arranged in centrals that are supplied with operation power current and control power to serve a number of current consumers. Accordingly, these centrals may include a large number of conductors and relays, that require maintenance and replacement of worn out components such as the contact elements of the main contacts.
In such installations, there is an existing need to reduce service interrupts during maintenance procedures by facilitating the access to worn out components and replacement parts, and to minimize the number of separate details required for assembly and disassembly of the relay in connection with such maintenance.
The object of the invention is to meet above said need by providing a holder device for a contact element, through which the contact element may be released manually without the need for tools, and wherein the contact element is releasable against the action of a spring element.
According to the invention, this object is met when the contact element is detachably received in a yoke, and a spring element is anchored in the yoke to act between said yoke and a carrier wherein the yoke is inserted. In the received position, the contact element is clamped between the yoke and said carrier to be released as the yoke is displaced relative to the carrier, against the action of the spring element.
The characterizing features of the invention are defined in the attached claim 1, and preferred embodiments are defined in the sub-claims.